


A Wrong So Right?

by LustforLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustforLove/pseuds/LustforLove
Summary: It felt right and wrong at the same time.He was supposed to enjoy the thought of being with a female..Yet he was doing the complete opposite.To make it worse those subtle thoughts in the back of his head were becoming louder.-Just a short drabble of a confused in denial Naruto.





	A Wrong So Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally publish what I write, I just keep it to myself.  
> So please have mercy on me.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes I might have made, I'm terrible at proof reading... and writing in general.

He considered it normal up to a point. Every other person his age would most likely do the same.

What he didn't consider normal were the subtle thoughts going through the back of his head.

He stared at a mirror eyeing his own now female body.  
Any other male would find the busty blonde in the mirror attractive. Sure it was himself but the female 'qualities' were there. With his legs spread wide open in front of the mirror he tried to forget it was his female self as he let his hands wonder south.

It felt right and wrong at the same time.

He was supposed to be enjoying the feeling of his hands caressing a female body.  
He was supposed to be focusing on the feeling of something slick wrapped around his fingers.  
Yet he was doing the complete opposite.

Still how could it be anything besides right? When the pleasure he was receiving was _very_ enjoyable. At the same time it felt wrong for the same reason.  
Being a male it wasn't quite normal for him to enjoy the feeling of something inside of him. Not even if he was currently in his female form.

To make it worse those subtle thoughts in the back of his head were becoming louder.

_How would it feel to be pounded into? Repeatedly?_

With his fingers nearly giving out on him he tossed his head back, no longer paying attention to his reflection. Forgetting the wrong that felt, oh so right. He let his mind loose,  his wild thoughts taking over.

_How would it feel to have his nipples pinched and licked? To have his body be given the attention it craved?_  
_To feel his rear burn as he was roughly thrusted into.._  
_To hear the slap of skin on skin echo in a room full of lewd wanton moans._  
_Oh, the terribly sloppy noises he'd make, while being stretched open to his limit._  
_The feeling of his legs shaking, giving out on him from pleasure._  
_The way pale hands would grip at his hips roughly, making him meet each thrust._  
_To_ _greedily_ _feel himself tighten around whatever went inside him._  
_The forceful clashing of lips fighting for dominance._  
_The tugging of hair as his hands pulled at messy raven strands..._  
_Sweet words being whispered out of breath into his ear._

_"_ **_Dobe_ ** _."_

_...Before they both reached their peak.._

With a gasp he pulled his fingers out and the jutsu dispelled. His cum shooting over his naked torso..

Glancing towards the mirror he was greeted by his own reflection. Blonde hair pointing at odd angles. Tan skin now dusted red. Chest covered in semen, rising up and down as he fought to catch his breath..

Shame filled his every ounce as he eyed his now soft member hanging between his legs.

Reaching out for a dirty rag he disposed of all the evidence left behind from his actions. Yet no matter how long he wiped, or how raw he left his skin, the shame never left.

It just wasn't right to think any of the things he thought..

Much less was it right to cum when he thought about the raven.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I went too strong with the "It's not right" and ended up with an in denial Naruto instead of the confused one I was aiming for..  
> Well Damn..


End file.
